


You're Welcome

by ctrl22



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Resistance Leader!Dani, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl22/pseuds/ctrl22
Summary: After Grace goes down on her during an important Resistance meeting, Dani returns the favor, which leads to steamy shower sex.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	You're Welcome

It’s a quiet Friday evening at the Resistance camp and Grace is spending it catching up on her reading. Considering the fact that everyone is living in a post-apocalyptic world and machines are trying to wipe out humanity, Grace has limited entertainment options so she tries to enjoy a good book whenever she can.

Grace is about one hour into her reading when someone knocks on her door. Groaning, she gets off the bed and goes to see who it is. Grace opens it and is greeted by a fellow soldier who gives her a salute.

“I have a message for you from the Commander, sir. She says she needs to discuss Project Essex with you and that it’s urgent.”

Grace does her best to mask a smirk when she hears the man’s words. “Message received, soldier. I’ll go to her office right away. Thank you.”

Once the soldier departs, Grace leaves her quarters and makes her way to where she’s apparently needed.

A while ago, they decided on a code word for whenever one of them wanted to hook up, and that word was Project Essex. So the fact that the Commander is essentially making a booty call means that Grace’s quiet evening is about to get much, much, more interesting.

***

“I was told you wanted to see me, Commander? Something about Project Essex?”

Dani looks up to see Grace, tall and handsome, standing before her in her dimly lit office.

“Yes, yes, Project Essex,” Dani confirms but she looks distracted. “Unfortunately, there has been a change of plans, Grace.”

Grace looks somewhat disappointed. “So you _don’t_ want me to fuck you?”

Dani shakes her head. “No, I definitely do. It’s just...I forgot that I have a meeting with the other Resistance leaders tonight.”

Grace nods in understanding. “I see. Right. I’ll just wait here until you’re done, then?”

Dani shakes her head, then licks her lips. "Actually, I had something else in mind.”

***

“The first agenda on tonight’s meeting is discussing the allocation of the Resistance’s limited financial resources. Commander Ramos, would you like to start us off?” asks General Miller through Dani’s computer screen.

Dani almost misses his question entirely because of how distracted she is with Grace’s head between her legs. Grace is using her tongue to place long, slow licks up and down Dani’s cunt, humming to herself as she enjoys the taste of Dani down there.

As Dani’s aching pussy gets the attention it's been craving for all day, Dani takes deep breaths, and tries to get used to the feeling of Grace’s tongue licking and lapping at her wet folds. Once she’s sufficiently composed, Dani proceeds with the meeting in an absolutely professional manner. Well, as professional as she can be when Grace is eating her out under her desk.

The meeting carries on as usual for the most part while Grace, who is on her knees, continues to press her tongue up against Dani’s dripping folds, ensuring to apply gentle pressure so as not to overwhelm the Commander.

Towards the meeting's end, Grace starts to pick up the pace after gradually building up to it, and her tongue begins to lick and slurp faster and harder, occasionally changing from going up and down Dani’s folds to licking in circles and covering a wider area of Dani’s soaking pussy.

The increase in pace and pressure from Grace does the job of further stimulating Dani, who’s finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what is going on in the meeting. Dani pushes her hips into Grace’s face, her cunt aching for more contact from Grace’s skilled tongue. She adds to this by holding Grace’s head in place so that Grace knows to keep going in that particular sweet spot. Grace catches on quickly and laps fervently where Dani wants her tongue most.

Soon, Dani’s breaths are coming out more rapidly and her fingers latch onto Grace’s short blonde hair, lightly pulling on it and causing Grace to moan against Dani’s pussy folds, adding to an already intense sensation. Knowing that Dani is close now, Grace gives a few strong licks to the older woman’s wet cunt and when she lightly sucks on Dani’s incredibly sensitive and desperately throbbing clit, Dani finally comes and her pussy gushes uncontrollably, covering Grace’s face in her sweet juices.

To Dani’s credit, she manages to mostly stifle her moan when she comes, but not entirely, and it does not go unnoticed. The computer screen crackles to life as someone speaks. “Commander Ramos? Are you alright? You closed your eyes for a moment there and your cheeks seem flushed. You’re not feeling ill, are you?”

Dani keeps her expression as neutral as possible and says very evenly, “Thank you for your concern, Sergeant, but I’m fine. Let’s end this meeting, shall we? I don’t want to be late for my next one.”

The other leaders nod and agree to wrap up the conference call there. Once the screen goes black, Grace gets up off the floor and leans against Dani's desk. “Now that that’s over, can we have _our_ meeting?” Grace asks huskily, her hand grabbing her bulge through her pants.

Dani bites her lip, tempted, but ultimately, declines. “I’m really sorry, Grace. I actually do have a meeting I don’t want to be late for, and I wasn’t talking about us.”

Grace sighs. “Fine. Enjoy your meeting. I’ll see myself out, Commander.”

Just as Grace turns around to leave, Dani grabs her wrist and says, “Grace, thank you for earlier.” "You're welcome." “I’ll definitely return the favor when I get the chance,” she promises, pressing a light kiss to Grace’s mouth and tasting a little of herself on the younger woman’s lips. Dani reaches down and gently squeezes Grace’s bulge before opening the door and letting Grace walk back to her quarters with a raging hard-on.

Although Grace is somewhat frustrated that Dani is leaving her to deal with her painfully hard cock all on her own, she can at least look forward to Dani making good on her word.

***

Several days pass by uneventfully and then it’s Friday once again, except this time, Grace isn’t holed up in her room with her head buried in a good book. Instead, she goes out for a run on the camp grounds. The scenery, which consists mainly of demolished buildings, debris, and crushed cars, don't make much of a view, but to Grace, being alone and away from everyone else at the base can be refreshing at times.

Then again, as much as Grace enjoys her solitude, she wouldn’t mind having some company right now. But only if said company comes in the form of Commander Dani Ramos. She thinks about the beautiful older woman day and night, when she’s in training and when she’s not, and basically every other time in between.

Grace understands that that’s what she gets for loving someone as important and as brilliant as Dani. It means she doesn’t get as much time with Dani as she would like. It also means that on most nights, it’s just Grace, her hands, and her own imagination. Speaking of which, Grace is definitely jacking off in her room later tonight. But first, a hot shower to get rid of her post-running grime.

Grace enters the locker room, relieved to find it empty. She wants to enjoy her shower in peace and quiet and not have to deal with the asshole soldiers who frequently shower at this time. But just as Grace places her dirty shirt in the locker, she hears heavy footsteps and loud male voices, which get closer and closer until the doors swing open and a group of sweaty soldiers walks in.

Grace groans in frustration. Great. Now she has to shower with these pricks around. She sighs and tries to ignore them, which works for a little while. She faces away from them so they can’t see her eye rolls when they conversation shifts from discussing their recent basketball game to what kind of Rev they would be. When one of them suddenly mentions Dani, Grace finds herself very aware of every single word coming out of his mouth.

“You know, I heard from my buddy at Miller’s camp that the only reason Ramos is Commander is because she fucked her way to the top. I mean, why else would anyone let a woman be in charge, right? She hasn’t done SHIT for us in this war.”

The men gathered around him nod and mutter their agreement.

He continues with a smirk, “But not gonna lie, Ramos is fiiiiiiine as hell. If I didn’t have a girlfriend, I’d definitely tap that ass. That sweet, round, juicy a-“

The soldier never gets the chance to finish his sentence because in a split second, Grace is already across the room and slamming her fist into his face. Her punch so heavy that it sends him flying into the lockers. The other men quickly jump back, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and a pissed off Grace.

The blonde crouches down next to him and looks him in the eye, furious. “Is that how you talk about your Commander, soldier? Have you no fucking respect? She has done and given up EVERYTHING to save us from Legion. Yet, you have the audacity to question her leadership AND stare at her like she’s a piece of meat?”

Despite the fact that the young soldier’s face is bruised to hell and blood drips from his mouth, he still manages a sneer. “To be honest, I’ve never once thought she was a good leader. But I’m sure she’d make a good fuck,” he says, making sure to spit the last word in Grace’s face.

Grace feels rage boil up inside of her and suddenly, she’s pummeling into the man with both fists and shoving his head into the locker forcefully. As much as this man infuriates her, she uses all her willpower to control her blows so that they land with just enough strength to hurt and not kill.

He stands up shakily and makes several pathetic attempts to punch back at Grace but she dodges them all easily. When he tries again, she catches his fist mid-punch, and twists his arm so hard that it dislocates his shoulder, causing the soldier to scream and fall to the ground clutching his arm to his chest.

Grace’s breaths come out short and fast, and her heart is pounding in her chest. If she's being truthful, she enjoys the sweet adrenaline rush she's getting from kicking this douchebag’s ass. As her breathing evens out, Grace slowly turns back to address the other soldiers in the locker room.

“I can’t make you respect someone you all clearly have no intention of respecting. But I _can_ beat the living shit out of you for saying things like that, so watch yourselves, soldiers.”

The other men stay silent but Grace can smell the fear radiating off of them and she sees in their eyes a shared look that says: Message received.

“Now get this piece of shit out of my sight before I really kill him.”

The soldiers immediately rush to help get the young man up. Grace feels a twinge of satisfaction when she sees him struggling to hold himself up and walk out of the locker room.

When all the men have left, Grace takes a look around the room, surveying the damage. Some of the lockers are slightly battered from how hard Grace slammed the man into them and there’s blood on the floor. Grace winces, knowing Dani‘s not going to like that. The blood she can clean up, but facilities were hard to come by as is, and Grace just wrecked a good lot of them.

She snaps out of her thoughts when her enhanced hearing catches the sound of familiar footsteps approaching. A few moments later, a loud gasp comes from behind her.

“Fucking hell, Grace.“

The blonde turns around at the voice she knows all too well, and comes face to face with her Commander. Dani looks angry, worried, and confused, all at the same time. She glances down at Grace’s hands and notices the blood on her slightly scraped knuckles.

“Grace, what happened here? I was on my way to find you when I passed by a badly beaten up soldier coming out of this locker room. And now, I see his blood on your hands.”

Grace calmly wipes the blood off on her shorts. “He said some real shitty stuff. For that, I punched him in the mouth and pretty much everywhere else.” Apologetically, she adds, “I’m sorry about the lockers though. I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

Dani groans. “You can’t just do these things whenever someone makes you mad, Grace. You could have killed him!”

Grace laughs humorlessly. “Oh please. I knew exactly what I was doing.”

Dani lets out a heavy sigh. “Can you at least tell me what he said? I just want to understand you.”

Grace leans against a locker, arms folded over her chest. “I’m not going to use the exact words he did, but basically, he believed you slept your way to the top of the Resistance. He also thought you weren’t fit to lead us just because you’re a woman. But the cherry on top was definitely him admitting he’d still fuck you anyway.”

Dani chuckles softly. “So that’s what he said, huh? Unfortunately, I’ve heard worse. But I’m used to it now. As Commander, I’ve had so many people doubt me and talk shit about me behind my back over the years.” Dani pauses to take one of Grace’s hands in hers. “But you are the only one who has ever done something about it. Thank you.” Dani presses a light kiss to Grace’s bruised but slowly healing knuckles.

Grace strokes Dani’s cheek with the utmost tenderness. “I would do anything for you, you know. The things you ask me to and even the things you don’t.”

Dani smiles softly. “I know.” She leans in and whispers into Grace’s ear, “And that’s why I want to thank you properly.” Dani's hands suddenly gravitate to Grace’s stomach, her fingers lightly tracing the lines of the blonde’s abs. Her hands move lower and lower until she's pulling back the waistband of Grace's shorts and sliding her hand under it to wrap around Grace's bulge.

Grace lets out a little moan. “Dani...what are you-“

Dani doesn’t answer, focusing only on rubbing Grace over her underwear, and enjoying how quickly Grace’s cock hardens and throbs in her hand. Dani keeps going until Grace’s precum starts to stain her underwear and her cock is straining against the fabric, practically begging to be set free. Once Dani is satisfied, she pulls down Grace’s shorts and underwear, releasing Grace’s thick cock which stands up proudly, a generous amount of precum leaking from its tip. She sits down on a bench with Grace’s cock just inches from her face, and lightly licks the Grace's cock head to taste the blonde’s precum. “Mmm...you’re so wet for me already.”

She slowly alternates between soft kisses and broad licks up and down Grace’s cock, going as delicately as possible. Grace groans at the feeling of Dani’s lips and tongue on her cock. “I’m always wet for you, Dani. You have no idea how hard you make me.”

Dani flashes a smirk at Grace before taking Grace’s thick meat in her mouth one inch at a time. Grace moans at the sight of her Commander seated on the bench and swallowing her huge cock. Dani grabs the base of Grace’s dick and starts sucking on the hard shaft. Grace watches as Dani’s head bobs up and down her meat, sucking her like her life depends on it.

Dani moans against Grace’s cock, enjoying the way it stretches and fills her mouth. Dani plays around with her pace; one moment her mouth lingers at the tip of Grace’s cock for a light suck and the next, she’s deeply sucking and choking on all of Grace’s meat at once. Grace’s hips buck and thrust when Dani strokes her shaft and sucks hard on it, the sensations driving her wild with pleasure. She doesn’t want to be too rough on Dani but she also wants Dani to not stop doing that because it feels so fucking good. So as best she can, Grace gently grabs Dani’s head to hold the woman in place as her cock slides in and out of Dani’s warm and wet mouth. “Fuck, Dani, you’re sucking me so good. Take my cock...hnnng...fucking take it...”

When Grace’s hard cock begins to throb and pulse even more than usual and her precum starts to fill up Dani’s mouth, the brunette knows Grace is close. With her free hand, Dani gently massages and squeezes Grace’s balls, causing the blonde to moan with pleasure. “Oh fuck, Dani, I think I’m going to blow...” Grace warns, slowly trying to pull out but Dani grabs the blonde’s shaft and shoves as much of the huge meat into her mouth, sucking on it with greater intensity.

Realizing that Dani wants to swallow her load, Grace decides to keep going. Her hands grip Dani’s head more firmly as her balls tighten, and when her cock can’t take it anymore, she blows her load, releasing spurts of thick hot cum into Dani’s mouth. Dani slurps up all of Grace’s hot seed, loving the way it goes down her throat. Grace has so much cum that it even dribbles out the side of Dani’s mouth and down her chin. Grace rides out her orgasm with a few weak thrusts as Dani’s mouth gently sucks her still. When Grace is finally spent, Dani slides Grace’s softening dick out of her mouth, giving the tip of it a little kiss before she lets it go. She licks her lips, tasting the leftover cum on her mouth. “Mmm...delicious.”

Grace slumps against the locker, contemplating over how hard she just came. “Fuck. Your mouth is...incredible.” Dani ignores Grace and starts to take off her clothes. “What are you doing?” Grace asks, confused. Dani smirks, “What does it look like I’m doing? Getting naked, obviously.”

Dani continues to strip down until there isn’t an inch of clothing covering Dani's gorgeous body. She reaches for Grace’s hand and gently places it on her pussy. Then, ever so slowly, Dani slides Grace’s fingers through her slick folds and says in a low voice, “Sucking your big, fat cock made me really, really wet....and really, really dirty. All I need now is a shower and a hard fucking.” Without another word, Dani lets go of Grace's hand and walks over to the shower area, her hips swaying as she does so to give Grace a magnificent view of her tight ass.

Grace stands by the lockers for a moment, dazed and speechless. She looks down at her fingers that are absolutely dripping with Dani’s arousal. Despite having just come mere minutes ago, Grace feels herself getting hard again at the thought of taking Dani in the shower. Not wanting to keep Dani waiting, the blonde hurriedly removes her remaining clothing and goes to join Dani.

When Grace arrives at the shower stall Dani is in, she finds the older woman with her back up against the wall, slowly pumping her own fingers in and out of her pussy. Noticing Grace’s eyes on her, Dani thrusts her fingers even deeper into herself and moans, “Hnnng.... Sorry, I couldn’t wait. You made me so fucking wet that I just had to touch myself.”

Grace licks her lips subconsciously, her mouth going dry from how hot Dani looks pumping into herself. Her cock stands between her legs, hard as hell, and throbbing with the desire to fill this woman’s pussy. Dani locks eyes with Grace as she continues to fuck herself with her fingers. “I wish it was your cock inside of me, Grace.”

That's all Grace needs to hear to do what she does next. She grabs Dani by the wrist and gently pulls the woman's hand away from her own cunt. She then presses her naked body up against Dani’s own, her firm shaft grinding up and down Dani’s soaked pussy. “Tell me how bad you want this cock.” Dani’s pussy clenches at how easily Grace could push her shaft in right now. “Don’t make me beg, Grace.”

Just like that, Grace steps back, ending the delicious contact of her hard cock on Dani’s cunt. “I want to fuck you, Dani, believe me. I want nothing more than to stuff my thick meat inside that tight pussy of yours, but I’m not sure you do though.” Grace wasn’t really interested in teasing Dani for too long but she could give it a few more seconds. First, she wants to hear how badly Dani really wants her.

Dani normally isn’t this desperate for a fucking but god, Grace getting violent for her and protecting her really turns her on, and she finally submits to her desires. She lets out a tiny whimper, “Please, Grace. Please fill me up with that huge cock of yours. My pussy can’t take it anymore. I need you inside me now.” As soon as Dani stops talking, Grace kisses Dani on the mouth in a way that leaves the other woman breathless. Grace pulls back from the kiss until her lips are barely grazing Dani’s, and then says, “Turn around. Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs.”

Dani’s so fucking horny by now that she complies eagerly, bracing herself up against the shower wall and standing with her feet apart, exposing her aching pussy for Grace. Grace turns on the shower, letting the jets of water rain down on Dani as she prepares herself to give Dani the good fucking she's so clearly begging for.

Grace strokes her cock a few times, making sure it’s hard and ready for Dani. She positions her cock head at Dani’s entrance and slowly enters Dani from behind. Grace groans as she feel Dani’s tight pussy wrap around her thick meat, sucking her in so well. When Grace is in so deep that only the base of her shaft can be seen, she pulls out almost all of the way, leaving just the tip inside Dani’s cunt. Then, Grace rams her hard cock into Dani’s pussy.

Grace puts her hands on either side of Dani’s waist and with each hard thrust, she pulls Dani into her, enhancing the feeling of Grace’s cock sliding in and out of Dani’s pussy. Grace continues with a few slow thrusts in and out of Dani’s slick cunt, giving Dani time to adjust to the thickness of Grace's cock spreading her pussy. Once she's sure Dani is ready for more, the blonde ramps up her pace. 

Dani moans as Grace pounds into her hard and fast. Dani's round tits are pressed against the cold tiles, her nipples becoming hard and very sensitive. God, Grace fucking her from behind is the best feeling. Dani twists and tweaks her enlarged nipples while Grace’s thick rod just rams into her pussy over and over again, hitting her in all the right spots. With every powerful thrust, Dani moans, “Harder! Harder! Fuck, your cock feels so good in my pussy. Don’t stop!”

Meanwhile, Grace is completely lost in her lust as she continues her relentless pounding into Dani, the woman’s pussy taking every inch of her huge cock so well. She loves how tight and warm and wet Dani’s cunt is, and she loves watching as her cock glides in and out of Dani’s tight hole.

Grace takes her right hand and moves to Dani’s front, slowly sliding downward until she reaches the woman’s hard and throbbing clit. She starts rubbing Dani’s clit furiously, causing Dani to moan as her sensitive nub receives some some much-needed friction. At the same time, Grace rocks her hips forward with greater momentum, delivering long and deep strokes. Grace's large cock glides in and out of Dani’s sweet and tight cunt, giving the brunette the incredible feeling of being completely filled every time Grace thrusts in.

As Dani’s pussy grip on Grace's cock tightens more and more, Grace brushes Dani’s wet hair to the side and trails soft kisses down the woman’s neck. She whispers on Dani's bare skin, “I love it when you come for me, Commander.”

And that’s all it takes.

Dani slams her hands on the tiled wall and arches her back as she comes hard, her pussy walls clenched around Grace’s cock and sucking the blonde’s thick meat. When Grace feels her cock being soaked and covered in Dani's pussy juices, the blonde comes too, shooting load after load of her hot seed into Dani’s cunt. The both of them moan as Grace's cum drips down Dani’s sore pussy and runs down her legs. Grace slowly slips her softened cock out of Dani’s pussy, drawing out one last little moan from the brunette.

The two women lean against the shower wall, panting hard as the water continues to spray down on them. Dani turns to face Grace and stands on tiptoe to kiss her gently. “Thank you for that.” Grace doesn’t know why Dani’s tenderness makes her blush, but it does. “You’re welcome,” the blonde says, somewhat shyly.

Dani's expression turns serious. “But this doesn’t mean that you get to beat up anyone who disrespects me, understood? I’ll deal with them in my own way.”

Grace clenches her jaw. “I can’t guarantee that I’ll never beat up an asshole again, not when I feel like they deserve it."

Dani gives her a pointed look. 

"But I will try harder not to,” Grace mutters.

Dani sighs, knowing that that’s the best she can hope for. Grace will always want to protect her, no matter what. But Dani worries that one day this might cost Grace more than just scrapes and bruises on her knuckles.

The brunette decides not to dwell on it any longer and instead, chooses to just enjoy her time with Grace. The future can wait. This shower, however, cannot. They’ve been in here for so long that they’re starting to run out of hot water. Dani turns to Grace and hands the blonde a bar of soap.

“Since you always have my back, how about you give me a hand and scrub it for me?” Dani asks playfully.

The sound of Grace’s laughter washes away all of Dani’s fears, even if it’s only in this moment. Dani turns around and smiles to herself as she feels Grace’s strong hands on her back. 

Yes, the future can wait. For now, she can let herself enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, gives kudos, and/or comments on my works. It makes my day to know people enjoy what I've created. Disclaimer (of sorts): My personal headcanon is that Grace can't get Dani pregnant because Grace was made infertile (I could elaborate a little more on where my brain went with this but I'm sure no one cares), hence why they don't use condoms/take birth control, etc. 
> 
> Lastly, if there's something specific you would like to see in my smut fics, you are welcome to let me know. I may or may not be able to execute them, but no harm in asking!


End file.
